


Juste La Fin Du Monde

by anephemeralmind



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, End of the World, First Time, Getting Together, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Or Is It?, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unrequited Love, cause i'm sure i forgot something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anephemeralmind/pseuds/anephemeralmind
Summary: When I watch the world burn, all I think about is youThe world is ending in 48 hours, and Armie is stuck in New York. But really, it's okay, because there's no one he'd rather spend the rest of his life with than Timothée Chalamet.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 269
Kudos: 245
Collections: CMBYN Big Bang 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No, you're not seeing things, it me, hello.

It started out as a perfectly ordinary day, the sun was shining for once, and Armie had just come out of a contract meeting, smiling to himself as he fished his phone out of his pocket to text Timmy about where to meet for lunch.

He hadn’t even had the chance to swipe up to unlock, when it beeped with the message that would change everything.

_[EMERGENCY ALERT: Mass extinction event imminent! Asteroid on collision course with Earth. All attempts to divert its course have failed. Estimated time until collision; 48 hours.]_

At first Armie thought it was a joke, a fucked up one, but a joke none the less.

But as he looked around at the people on the street, everyone staring wide eyed down at their phones, before doing the same as him — looking around at how everyone else was reacting — they all had the same obvious fear in their eyes, and he instantly felt his stomach drop.

Some just shrugged and went on like it was nothing, probably telling themselves it was a hoax, like the Hawaii missile warning, while others were clutching their phones and hysterically crying. But most people just stood there, completely silent, staring unblinkingly down at their phones, as if the message would somehow disappear or change if they just looked at it long enough.

It wasn’t until he opened his news app and saw the pictures of the asteroid that was heading their way, that he truly realized that it was real.

He’d like to say he reacted well, that he kept his wits about him – but that would be a lie.

Armie had always foolishly believed that he’d be the cool, calm, collected type in the face of imminent disaster. That he’d be the one to help others keep calm, the one they’d all thank later for helping them through it, whatever _it_ might be.

Instead, he found himself with his back up against the closest building, struggling to pull enough air into his lungs. He’d had enough panic attacks over the years to know what was happening, but despite _knowing_ it was a panic attack, it didn’t make breathing any easier.

He tried his best to implement the breathing technique his therapist had taught him, but his mind kept screaming _IT’S THE_ _FUCKING_ _END OF THE WORLD!! WE’RE_ _ALL_ _GONNA DIE!!!_ and despite doing the recommended 4-7-8 technique, which always used to work like a charm, he couldn’t fucking calm down.

It definitely didn’t make things any easier when his panicked mind settled itself on the fact that he would never see his kids again. Feeling like his heart was tearing itself to pieces, breathing was the fucking last thing on his mind.

Picturing Harper and Ford’s innocent, smiling, faces, looking up at him with love and admiration shining in their eyes, knowing he’d never get to see that, or them, ever again, had him sinking to his knees as a sob tore its way out of his throat.

He doesn’t know how long he sat there, on his knees, on a random New York street, with his head in his hands, sobbing his heart out, but judging by the way his knees were protesting, and how swollen his eyes suddenly were, it had been a good little while.

Even though the world was literally about to end, years of media training and lectures about behaving appropriately in public kicked in, and Armie found himself discreetly looking around to see if anyone had witnessed his little breakdown.

Luckily, most people seemed to be too busy freaking out themselves to even notice him, and the ones that either hadn’t seen the text, or just didn’t care that they were all about to die, kept walking past him as if he wasn’t even there.

Stumbling to his feet and dusting himself off, Armie bent down and picked up his phone where he’d seemingly dropped it while crying his eyes out. As expected, he had about half a gazillion missed calls – most of them from Elizabeth, but a good chunk of them were from Timmy.

Deciding to call Timmy first, Armie gently pressed down on his name, outlined in red at the top of his missed calls list, and brought the phone to his ear.

Even though he’d called him quite a few times already, Armie wasn’t expecting Timmy to actually pick up, so when Timmy answered already on the second ring, it took Armie more than a little by surprise, and instead of saying anything, he just stood there like an idiot, staring out into space.

“Armie?! Come on, man, are you there? Armie? Answer me, please?” came Timmy’s slightly panicked voice through the receiver, sounding as if he’d been calling out for him for quite a while already.

“Hi, uh, sorry, I just… Zoned out a little bit.” Armie said with a sheepish grin, rolling his eyes at himself, because talk about being a fucking idiot. “You, uh, I mean, you called?”

“Yeah.” Timmy breathed out in relief, “Just, where are you? Right now? Where are you?” The urgency in Timmy’s voice took him a little by surprise, he knew the world was about to end, but still, that was hours away, days even, there was no need for Timmy to sound this freaked out already.

“Oh, I…” Looking around, Armie realized he had walked quite a bit further than he’d thought, but he was still only a couple of blocks from the office where the contract he’d just signed was sitting, as useless as the paper it was printed on. “I don’t know, man. Some random street in Midtown, why?”

“They’ve started rioting, Armie.” Timmy whispered, and for the second time that day, Armie felt his breath leave his lungs in a loud woosh.

“Shit.” He muttered, running a hand down his face. He’d been halfway expecting it, because humanity was nothing if not predictable, but for some reason he didn’t consider it happening quite this quickly. But with a literal deadline of 48 hours, how soon was too soon, really? “How bad is it?”

“It’s… It’s bad, Armie. But it’s only going to get worse.” Timmy sighs, and for a second it’s like Armie can feel his breath hit his ear, even though that’s very much physically impossible. “How fast can you get to my hotel? I know you’re staying in a much fancier one, but, it’s so far away and I think…”

Cutting himself off, Timmy sucks in a deep breath before continuing, sounding more than a little choked up. “I just, it’s not safe out there right now, Armie. Please, I don’t… I don’t wanna die alone, man.”

Timmy’s words hit him like a punch in the face, and Armie found himself tearing up. “You’re not alone, I lo- I’ll be there in like twenty minutes tops, okay? Try and stay calm for me in the meantime, yeah?”

He could hear Timmy’s murmured agreement, and promised him again that he’d be there as quick as he could before hanging up. As much as he wanted to keep Timmy on the line until he reached his hotel, he still had to check in with Elizabeth, he had no doubts that she’d tried to call him several more times while he was on the phone with Timmy.

And sure enough, he’d barely pulled his phone away from his ear before it started ringing again, a picture of Elizabeth and the kids filling his screen. Doing his best to ignore how the sight of Harper and Ford made his heart ache, Armie quickly swiped across the screen to accept the call.

“Thank god!” Elizabeth breathed out, before letting out a fairly impressive string of curse words, making Armie’s eyebrows shoot towards his hairline. “How fucking dare you? First you leave, even though this was _your_ fucking weekend with the kids, and now the world is fucking ending and you can’t even be bothered to pick up your phone? You son of a _bitch,_ this is all your fucking fault!”

Rolling his eyes, Armie lets out a deep sigh, trust Elizabeth to find a way to blame him for the literal end of the world. “Yes, because obviously I planned on the world ending when I’m not home.” He snaps, “I’m sorry for not making a note of it in our fucking iCloud calendar.”

“There’s no need to be so fucking rude, I was just calling to make sure you were alright you ungrateful piece of…” Elizabeth cuts herself off with a mumble, but before Armie had a chance to retort, she was back to speaking, obviously having collected herself somewhat. Though instead of being pissed, she was now using her social media voice on him. “Now that I know you’re still alive, and before the phone lines inevitably go down, I wanted to know if you’d want me to film a video of the kids for you? I’m obviously not gonna tell them the truth, but I thought you might want… Well, some form of goodbye.”

“I…” He tried really hard not to let his brain go back down that path of never seeing his children in the flesh again, and swallowed down his tears as best he could. “I’d really appreciate that. Do you – Should I send one for them too, you think?”

“I don’t know, Armie.” Elizabeth sighed, “I don’t really want them to know that anything is wrong, you know? I’m obviously not saying you can’t, or that you shouldn’t, it’s just…” Elizabeth trails off, but Armie knew exactly what she was thinking.

Their children were too smart to be fooled for long, and give them too many clues that something was wrong, well, it wasn’t gonna end well.

“No, yeah, I get it. If you could just send me something, _anything_ , I’d be forever grateful.” He whispers, blinking quickly to try and stop the stubborn tears forming in his eyes from falling.

“Of course.” Elizabeth says quietly, “And for what it’s worth, I’m genuinely sorry you’re not here. I know we don’t see eye to eye on a lot these days, but… You’re a good father, Armie, don’t ever doubt that.”

“Thank you.” He chokes out. Before hanging up, Elizabeth promises she’s gonna film the video as soon as possible, since everything had already gone to shit with the riots and everything, so they really didn’t know how much longer their phones would even work.

Seeing Timmy’s hotel ahead of him in the distance, Armie speeds up, going from a determined walk to a casual jog. He could see people around him start to group together, and approach various storefronts with an uneasy glint in their eyes, and he knew he needed to get the fuck out of here before he got caught up in something he wanted absolutely nothing to do with.

He couldn’t care less about breaking shit, or getting his hands on a new fucking TV he’d never be able to use, he just wanted to see Timmy.

Skidding to a halt in front of the door of Timmy’s hotel, Armie can see Timmy nervously pacing the lobby through the glass doors, and it instantly brings a smile to his face. He’s wearing what Armie thinks are Batman pajamas bottoms and an ordinary white T-shirt, but to Armie he’s never looked better.

He’d been harboring a crush on Timmy for far too long now, but he always assumed he’d have the time to get over it, only now it seems he was gonna die very much still in unrequited love with his best friend. Awesome.

Walking into the lobby, Armie tries to be as quiet as possible, wanting to sneak up on Timmy one last time – just to hear that adorable little squeak he does every time he’s startled – but the annoying bell above the door gives him away as soon as he steps inside, and both Timmy’s and the frazzled looking receptionist’s heads snap up and look in his direction.

“Armie.” Timmy breathes out in relief, and comes running over, almost toppling him off his feet as he crashes into him. “I’m so glad you made it.”

Wrapping his arms around Timmy, Armie can’t stop himself from breathing him in, feeling the most of the tension in his shoulders release as the familiar smell of Timmy’s Dollarstore strawberry shampoo hit his nostrils – At least some things never changed.

Pulling back from the hug, Armie frowned as he noticed Timmy’s tear-streaked cheeks for the first time. “Hey, you okay?” He whispers, gently stroking the apple of Timmy’s cheek with his thumb.

“Yeah, now that you’re here, I’m fine.” Timmy smiles softly up at him, before a wry grin spreads across his face. “Why wouldn't I be? After all, it’s only the end of the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeaaaaaaah, so, I very much didn't plan on just going *poof* but depression hit me right in the fucking face, and I have had _a time_. 
> 
> I'm still not 100%, so this isn't as much a comeback as a check in, because I refuse to let this big bang beat me when I've got it 95% finished and just lack the energy to edit and post it. There's a couple of more parts to this, which should be up sometime next week, so I'll see you then, and I'll be _back_ back in the new year sometime! 
> 
> Until then, I hope you like this stupid thing, I miss you all, and I'll see you soon ❤️


	2. Chapter 2

In the elevator up to Timmy’s room, Armie lets himself zone out a little as he listens to Timmy explain that they’re going to be safe here, because the hotel had installed riot proof security doors, and descending bars over the lobby windows, after it got completely trashed in a riot a good ten years ago.

“I didn’t know that when I booked this room, but…” Timmy trails off, and Armie looks over to find him chewing on his bottom lip, looking more than a little lost, and as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulder – which in a way he did, or at the very least, the weight of an enormous asteroid. “I guess it doesn’t even really matter, since we’re gonna die anyway, but you know, at least we’ll have a safe place to hang out until then.”

“I still can’t believe you choose to live in hotels, man.” Armie chuckles, following Timmy down the hallway towards his room. “I mean, I get that they’re easy and convenient, but, they’re not exactly cheap? And, how do you ever _relax_?” 

Armie knows for sure that he definitely wouldn’t have managed to have a hotel room be his home base without going crazy. He needed a house, or even just an apartment, to come home to. Just, somewhere that was properly _his_.

He spent enough time in hotel rooms while filming, and on press tours, and if he didn’t have a real home waiting for him at the end of that? Nah, he doesn’t understand how Timmy does it.

“New York rent, man.” Timmy shrugs, before stopping in front of a door and putting his keycard into the slot and pushing it open. He sends Armie a smile over his shoulder as he walks inside. “I’d’ve loved having my own apartment, but, I’m hardly ever home anymore. There’s really no point in me paying rent in an apartment I’m barely gonna be able to use.”

“Yeah, I guess that’s fair.” Armie nods as he toes his shoes off, and hangs his jacket next to Timmy’s on the last available hook on the door. “I forgot how expensive New York rent tends to be, didn’t even occur to me that hotel’s might actually be cheaper. That’s fucked up.”

“Yeah, but, I mean, if I had known the world was gonna end in two days, like, last year, or even just 6 months ago, I would’ve gotten an apartment. But, I don’t know, I guess I was trying to save up.” Timmy says with a roll of his eyes, dropping down onto his back on the bed with a tired groan. “Fucking fat lot of good it does me now, but, I was trying to be responsible for a change, you know?”

“Fat lot of good.” Armie repeats with a snort. “You’ve been hanging out with Saoirse too much if your vocab’s gone native.” He knew he was changing the subject quite abruptly, but, Armie really didn’t want to have to keep thinking about dying.

He knew they didn’t exactly have the luxury of time, and him pretending that the world wasn’t ending wouldn’t change shit, but, at least for a few minutes, he’d like to pretend this was just any other day, where he could poke fun at Timmy as usual.

Timmy lifts his head and grins at him, before shrugging again. “Yeah, I suppose. But it’s not just Sersh, it’s Flo too, and even Emma to an extent.”

“Ah yes, your little women.” Armie jokes, making Timmy snort and stick his tongue out at him.

“You’re just jealous I like them more than you.”

“Oh, it’s like that, is it?” Armie says, raising an eyebrow and slowly making his way closer to the edge of the bed Timmy was laying on, making Timmy giggle and put his hands up to protect himself, because he knew what was about to happen. “Breaking my heart right here, Chalamet. I’m gonna have to hurt you now, hurt you like you hurt me.”

With that, Armie throws himself onto the bed, digging his fingers into Timmy’s side, making him wriggle and howl with laughter. Timmy almost manages to break out of Armie’s hold, his constant wriggling making it hard for Armie to keep him in place and tickle him at the same time, so Armie quickly throws his leg over Timmy’s hip, straddling his lap.

It seemed like a good idea at the time, and it definitely did help keep Timmy from escaping, but Armie now had a sweaty Timmy panting for breath and thrashing around directly beneath him. It made it really difficult to not think about how, in a different setting, in another universe maybe, Armie could be making Timmy sweat, pant and trash around for a very different reason – a much better reason.

He could perfectly picture Timmy throwing his head back, biting down on his bottom lip, and whining high in his throat as Armie slowly pushes his dick into Timmy’s tight, wet, and hot hole, sinking right in to the root, making them both moan as he carefully slides back out before slamming back in.

It was like he could feel Timmy’s fingers rake down his back before he grabbed onto Armie’s hips, begging him to fuck him faster and harder – he wanted to _feel_ it, he’d moan, whispering all kinds of dirty things into Armie’s ear as he pounded into him, giving Timmy exactly what he wanted.

Actually hearing Timmy groan as Armie accidentally grinds down on his dick – which, when did Timmy get hard? – quickly brings him crashing back to reality.

He’s more than a little surprised to find that in the time he’d let himself get lost in his fantasy of fucking Timmy, he’s gone from tickling the life out of him, to trapping him beneath him, and holding his wrists in place above his head. He was essentially spreading Timmy out on the bed for him to devour, and fuck if that didn’t make his dick twitch in his pants.

Looking down into Timmy’s eyes, Armie notes with a small smile just how dilated his pupils are, and as Timmy slowly licks his lips, Armie finds himself slowly leaning in. He almost stops breathing as his nose gently rubs against Timmy’s, but he can feel Timmy’s soft puffs of breaths hitting his lips, and it makes him smile a little wider.

But before their lips have the chance to meet in a kiss, Armie’s phone beeps, shattering the moment completely.

Armie quickly pulls back and spits out a curse at the interruption, he should be kissing Timmy right now, hasn’t the universe fucked up enough already? They really had to take this away from him too?

But when Armie looks down at Timmy, and sees him slowly open his eyes and looking up at Armie with a hint of fear, he feels sick to his stomach, because he’s obviously misinterpreted this entire thing.

He was literally _seconds_ away from violating Timmy’s trust in him in the worst fucking way, by forcing himself on him. The world might be ending, so the consequences for his actions wouldn’t matter much in the grand scheme of things – which was something most people had come to realize quite quickly, if them starting to loot and riot and break shit just minutes after finding out they were doomed – but Armie really didn’t want one of the most important friendships he’s ever had, to end like this.

He didn’t want to die knowing the last thing he did was cause Timmy pain.

Feeling a little like he was about to throw up, Armie quickly climbed off Timmy’s lap and let himself fall down next to him on the bed. Running a hand across his face, he keeps his eyes closed as he lets out a pained groan, and murmurs a quiet apology.

“There’s nothing to apologize for.” Timmy whispers, and Armie startles a little as he feels Timmy run his fingers through his hair. “We just got a little carried away, it’s fine, we stopped it before we did anything we’d regret, right?”

Opening his eyes and looking over at Timmy who was watching him with a sad smile, Armie nodded. He _had_ stopped himself, that’s true, but only just – if his phone hadn’t beeped when it did, they’d be having a _very_ different conversation right now.

“I can see you overthinking it.” Timmy says with a shake of his head, carefully trailing the tip of his finger down Armie’s jaw. “None of that, okay? We’re _fine_.”

With another nod, Armie rubs his eyes and excuses himself to the bathroom under the guise of needing a shower.

He stands under the spray of the water for much longer than he normally would, usually his showers are barely five minutes long, to try and minimize water waste.

At least they had been for the last three years, ever since Timmy had scolded him back in Crema for taking too long in the showers. He still remember how fired up Timmy had gotten after Armie admitted to taking twenty minute showers pretty much on the daily, how his cheeks had gone red as he started ranting at him, saying that by doing so Armie was contributing to the water shortage in the world, and that no matter what he may think, water was very much a finite resource, and eventually they would run out.

He remembers Timmy looking up at him with a sad smile, and saying “It’s such a small change, Armie, but it helps a lot, or do you really want to be part of the reason why we all die?”

It had stuck with him, and he remembers scolding Elizabeth for taking a long shower when he got back home, and when he repeated the information Timmy had given him to her, she looked at him like he’d grown a second head. But she did go out the next day and got them a special water saver shower head, so he couldn’t really be too upset about it.

However, since the world was literally gonna go up in flames in a few days time, Armie really didn’t think adding a good half hour to his shower time was gonna matter much.

Drying himself off, he looks over at his clothes and rolls his eyes, jeans and a long-sleeved polo shirt, they weren’t exactly the most comfortable clothes he could’ve chosen to die in – if given the choice he’d much rather die in sweatpants – but no one had told him this morning that this was going to be the clothes he’d have to wear for the rest of his fucking life.

With a shrug he decides that fuck it, he’s gonna die anyway, might as well be comfortable, and walks out of the bathroom in just his boxers, calling out to Timmy who is still lying on the bed scrolling on his phone. “Hey man, you wouldn’t happen to have a t-shirt or something I could borrow?”

He completely misses the way Timmy drops his phone onto the bed as his breath seems to catch in his throat, the quiet noise he makes as his eyes trail down Armie’s half naked body also goes completely unnoticed. Armie can see Timmy swallow deeply before he clears his throat and looks up into Armie’s eyes, but he chalks it up to Timmy not being quite comfortable with him being so undressed considering what had happened before his shower.

When it doesn’t look like Timmy is going to answer him, seemingly completely lost in thought as he stares at something over Armie’s shoulder, Armie lets out a snort and waves his hand in front of Timmy’s eyes. “Hello? Earth to Timmy, can I borrow a t-shirt or no?”

Startling more than a little, Timmy looks up at Armie with wide eyes and an adorable flush spreads across his cheeks. “Uh, sorry, yeah, there should – check the bag?” Timmy mumbles and points towards the window, and Armie snorts again when he spots Timmy’s bag.

It’s lying on a chair beneath one of the windows, and it looks as if it had gotten thrown there the second Timmy stepped foot into the room, and then never got moved, since it was halfway falling off and spilling clothes everywhere – and knowing what a slob Timmy tended to be, Armie guesses he wasn’t actually all that far off.

Looking through Timmy’s clothes, Armie luckily finds a t-shirt that seems big enough to fit him without ripping at the seams, and pulls it over his head before settling down next to Timmy on the bed.

He can see Timmy scrolling through his phone, but he can’t see what it is he’s busying himself with. Timmy’s tongue keeps peeking out the side of his mouth, and he makes these adorable excited noises whenever he seems to clicks on something, and eventually Armie’s curiosity gets the best of him.

“Whatcha doing there, Timmy Tim?”

Timmy looks up at him with a roll of his eyes before he chuckles and scoots a little closer to Armie, letting him see the phone screen.

“I’m setting up a Spotify playlist. I figure, if we’re going to die, we need an appropriate soundtrack.”

“How Gen-Z of you.” Armie snorts, and Timmy gently punches him the shoulder. They’d had that discussion about a hundred times by now, Armie insisting that Timmy was more Gen-Z than Millennial, while Timmy on the other hand, kept insisting that he was too old to be Gen-Z, which made him a Millennial, just like Armie.

Not wanting to go over that discussion yet again, Armie just shrugs, and reaches for Timmy’s phone so he can scroll through the playlist, which was actually surprisingly long already. “Christ, how many songs have you got on there?”

“Uhm.” Timmy frowns and takes his phone back from Armie, his eyebrows rising as he finds the answer. “There’s 28 songs.”

“Wow, really? And all of them are about the end of the world?” The only end of the world songs Armie could think of was the one by R.E.M, and even though it wasn’t about the end of the world, he still counted the Armageddon song that Aerosmith did.

“Well, not exactly. Some are about the end of the world, but a lot of them are just about, you know, death and dying.” Timmy shrugs, and Armie lets out a chuckle.

“Cheerful.”

Timmy just shrugs again, and hands his phone back to Armie so he can get a proper look at the playlist he’d put together.

  
[(X)](https://open.spotify.com/user/lisasparkles/playlist/4JqzD4gfWRe54aXtYl2fKM?si=nsahHt6zS2GQJT2BVpYNQw)

“You put the Armageddon song on there.” Armie notes with a grin, and Timmy lets out a snort.

“Of course I did, we’re fucking _living_ it, seemed appropriate.”

“Yeah, fuck.” Armie presses play, and sets Timmy’s phone down between them, letting Steven Tyler’s voice fill the room. He finds himself humming along, and when it reaches the chorus, he looks over at Timmy with a wry grin. “Where’s Bruce Willis when you need him, huh?” He asks with a laugh, which instantly sets Timmy off.

“Oh, man.” Timmy giggles, wiping tears away from the corner of his eyes. “You should tweet that, might be someone else out there in need of a laugh right now.”

Armie hasn’t really tweeted anything but song titles in a long while, he’d always hated that fucking bird. But after Elizabeth made a point of his Twitter breakdowns in the divorce hearings, trying to use that as something that was putting unnecessary strain on her, that she should be compensated for his recklessness, he’d deleted the app off his phone immediately, because fuck that.

But the world was ending anyway, so what harm could it really do? “You know what? Fuck it.” Armie locates his phone on Timmy’s nightstand, and leans over to grab it, ignoring the message from Elizabeth – he _really_ doesn’t want to have to say goodbye to his kids right now – and pulls up the app store, quickly re-downloading the Twitter app.

  
_[Where is Bruce Willis when you need him?]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I know Saoirse is Irish and not British, okay? I am fully aware it's practically sacrilege to call an Irish person British, I know, so shhhh. Her English is still closer to British than American though, so double shhhhhh :D
> 
> Them boys be stupid, we been knew, lets hope they clear the air before they die. ehehehehe
> 
> Also, pls don't take 20 minute showers, we be dying. If you do, I'm gonna have to sic Greta Thunberg on you.
> 
> Depression isn't good for much, but dang if it didn't make putting that playlist together ridiculously easy. So, thanks depression. I have no idea if the embedding of it is going to work or not, but hey, at least I tried :D
> 
> That was it, I think. I hope you liked it, and I'll see you soon with the next part ❤️


	3. Chapter 3

They’re lying next to each other in bed, on top of the covers, scrolling through their phones – Armie still hadn’t managed to open Elizabeth’s message, just thinking about watching the video of the kids makes his heart hurt – when Timmy suddenly lets out a curse and sits up.

“Timmy?” Armie says carefully, more than a little worried about what could have happened to make him react like that. “Is everything okay?”

Timmy snorts, shakes his head and looks over his shoulder at Armie before rolling his eyes. “You mean apart from the world ending in like, 40 something hours? Yeah, everything is fucking great!”

“ _Timmy_ …” Armie whispers, feeling his heart break for him. He’d already had a his own freak out earlier, and while he wasn’t exactly _ready_ to die, in a strange way, he’d sort of made peace with it.

Or at least, he’d accepted that it was going to happen, and that it was pointless to fight against it. But it didn’t mean that he wasn’t affected, or even scared, because he was.

Looking at Timmy though, Armie could tell from the tension in his shoulders, and the way he kept clenching and unclenching his fists, that he had just made his way out of denial and currently found himself right in the middle of the anger state. Armie had soared right past that, into depression, and then finally; acceptance.

Knowing Timmy as well as Armie did, he figured that Timmy had been too busy worrying about Armie being safe when the news hit, and then joking around with him to lighten up the mood afterwards, that he hadn’t really had the time to really sit down and come to terms with the fact that they were all about to die – that _he_ was going to die.

And now that it had actually hit him, he’s sure that all Timmy wanted, was to go back to being able to pretend that everything was fine. Except that it wasn’t, and they really didn’t have the time to pretend otherwise.

“Timmy, will you look at me?” Armie asks softly, but Timmy just shakes his head, and stares firmly down at his hands – which are lying in his lap, and clenched around his phone. “Timmy, baby, please?”

The term of endearment just kind of slips out, but Armie doesn’t think Timmy even notices, as he’s too busy fighting against tears and keeping his back to Armie so that he can’t see. Armie doesn’t need to be able to see his face to know he’s crying though, and gently crawls his way to sit down in front of Timmy, and pulls him into his arms, guiding Timmy’s head onto his shoulder, so he could hide his face against Armie’s neck.

“You don’t have to hide your tears from me.” Armie whispers, running a soothing hand down Timmy’s back to calm him down, while the other gently cups his neck, holding him safely in place. “It’s okay to be afraid, I’d be more worried if you weren’t.”

He could feel Timmy’s whole body being wracked by sobs, and Armie felt completely useless, just running his hand up and down his back, hoping it brought Timmy at least a little bit of comfort. Resting his chin on top of Timmy’s head, Armie fought valiantly against his own tears, before admitting defeat, and letting them run down his cheeks, only to end their journey soaking into Timmy’s strawberry scented curls.

“You’re– But you’re fine?” Timmy mumbles into Armie’s neck after a while, making him shudder a little, before a light snort escapes.

“I had a panic attack in the middle of the street before I got here, Timmy, so no, I’m not _fine_.” He chuckles, ruefully shaking his head and hurriedly wiping his tears away, when Timmy pulls back to look at him, with wide, tearful eyes. “That’s why I didn’t pick up right away when you called _,_ I’ve just… I don’t know, I’m just glad you’re here.”

Timmy reaches for one of Armie’s hands and entwines their fingers, giving it a gentle squeeze. “I really don’t want to die.” He starts, closing his eyes and sucking in a breath, letting a few more tears roll down his cheek before he looks up at Armie with a sad smile. “But at least… I couldn’t be happier that I at least get to do it with you.”

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.” Armie whispers, carefully lifting their entwined hands up to his mouth, and pressing a soft kiss to the back of Timmy’s palm. “There’s no one I’d rather spend the rest of my life with than you.”

The smile that spreads on Timmy’s face after Armie’s admission, just about takes his breath away, and Armie is about three seconds away from opening his mouth and letting everything he feels for Timmy finally spill out, when suddenly Timmy’s phone starts ringing where it’s laying, forgotten, between them on the bed.

He watches as Timmy picks it up and frowns. “It’s my mom, she’s calling me on… Instagram?” Timmy looks over at Armie, tilting his head and raising an eyebrow, looking more than a little confused. “You can call people on Instagram?”

Armie just shrugs, “Apparently, since your mom is doing it.” When Timmy just continues to stare down at his phone as it rings, Armie gently nudges his thigh with his foot, smiling over at Timmy as his head snaps up and he meets Armie’s gaze. “You should probably pick up, she’s no doubt worried sick about you.”

“Right.” Timmy breathes out, and visibly steels himself before accepting the call, plastering a very wide, and extremely fake, smile on his face. “Momma!” He grins, and Armie can’t help but frown at the show he’s putting on.

He can hear Timmy’s mom, dad and Pauline calling out Timmy’s name all at once, and Armie instantly feels like an intruder. He shouldn’t be here for this, he’s not part of Timmy’s family, they should get to say goodbye in peace.

He’s already halfway to the door when his stomach suddenly rumbles, reminding him that he hadn’t eaten yet today – He was supposed to meet Timmy for lunch, and he’d never been much of a breakfast guy, no matter how hard Elizabeth tried to push the whole “It’s the most important meal of the day!” spiel on him.

Figuring he should head down to the lobby to see how they’re planning on doing the whole food thing, Armie writes a quick note, and hands it over to Timmy – who just nods before he goes back to speaking French with his dad – before quickly slipping out of the room.

The hallway is eerily quiet, and Armie stands in front of the elevator for much longer than normal, debating whether or not he should take a chance and get on it, despite not knowing how much longer they’re gonna have power. After all, the last thing he’d need right now would be to get stuck in a fucking elevator, when there was very little chance of being rescued.

Deciding to play it safe, for once in his life, he takes the stairs.

The receptionist looks at him like he’s crazy when he asks if the kitchen is still open, and he’s just about to ask if he’s allowed to go in there and make something for himself, when she shakes her head and smiles up at him, customer service voice in full effect. “If you want food, sir, all you need to do is call room service and we’ll bring it to your room.”

“Oh, you’re…” He starts, looking around at the barred windows and doors. “You’re still operating as normal?”

The receptionist nods, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear before looking back at him with a sad smile. “We decided that it would be for the best, for us and our guests, if things stayed as normal as possible. I mean, we’re all stuck here, right? All our families somewhere else, so…” She lets out a deep sigh, and Armie feels it to his core.

“Yeah.” He whispers, running a hand across his face. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry you didn’t get to go home to your family.”

“Thank you.” She says, looking up at him with a grateful smile. “I’m sure it’s not easy for you either, being stuck on the other side of the country from your kids. I couldn’t even imagine…”

Armie hadn’t realized she knew who he was, so when his eyebrows started raising, and his head titled in confusion, she started laughing at him.

“Oh, don’t look so surprised, of course I know who you are. You’re not exactly inconspicuous Mr. Hammer.” She says, looking more than a little amused, before her smile softens. “Besides, Mr. Chalamet was very adamant that we weren’t allowed to initiate the riot protocol until you got here. At least you two have each other, that’s always something, yeah?”

“Yeah, thank god for him.” Armie smiles, feeling his cheeks heat up at the knowing smile on the receptionist face.

“For what it’s worth, you make a lovely couple.”

“Oh.” Armie’s eyebrows hit his hairline again, and his blush returns full force. He probably should deny it, since he’s technically still married – they were due to sign the divorce papers when he got back – but since the world is gonna end anyway, who the fuck really cares?

There are no more _optics_ to consider. So, with a shy smile, he nods his head a couple of times, before heading back towards the stairs, throwing a soft “Thank you.” over his shoulder.

He gets back to the room just as Timmy finishes up his conversation with his family, and when he sees the tears streaming down Timmy’s face, he doesn’t even think about it as he climbs onto the bed and wraps his arms around Timmy in a comforting hug.

“I’m sorry you couldn’t be with them.” Armie whispers, giving Timmy’s shoulder a squeeze, before pulling back, gently wiping his tears away with his thumbs. “When were you due to fly out?”

Timmy lets out a wet sounding snort, and wipes his nose on the back of his wrist. “Tomorrow.”

“Ah, man, I’m sorry. I didn’t hold you up, did I?” His trip to New York had been pretty last minute, and he wasn’t even sure if Timmy was going to be in the city when he’d texted him and asked if he’d be available to meet up. He wouldn’t at all be surprised if it turned out that Timmy hadn’t actually been available, but switched his schedule around last minute, just so they could hang.

It wasn’t like they’d never done that before.

With a shake of his head, Timmy starts picking at some imaginary threads on his pajamas bottoms. “Don’t worry about it man, in a weird way, I’m kinda glad I didn’t make it over there.” he says, wincing a little as he look up at Armie through his eyelashes. “Don’t get me wrong, I love my family, it’s just… Talking to them just now, on the phone, it – I don’t know, it felt… Suffocating.”

Armie can’t help but stare as Timmy rubs the pad of his thumb up and down his Adam’s apple, and he nearly misses what comes out of Timmy’s mouth next. “I’d much rather be here with you, you’re… You’re the only part about this that feels _right_.”

“I feel the same way about you.” Armie whispers, gently pulling Timmy’s hand away from his own throat, and tangling their fingers together. And for the second time that day, just as he’s about to open his mouth to tell Timmy the truth about his feelings, they get interrupted.

This time, by a knock on the door.

Timmy looks at Armie with a frown, “Are you expecting anyone?”

Shaking his head, Armie crawls off the bed and heads towards the door, looking out through the peephole first, just to be safe. He doesn’t really understand what he’s seeing though, since he’s pretty sure he didn’t actually order any food when he was down in the reception. “I think it’s… Did you order room service?”

“What, no?” Comes Timmy reply, and seconds later he’s standing right behind Armie as he opens the door.

“Uhm, we didn’t order any food?” Armie says to the weirdly happy guy wheeling in a tray obviously laden with food, even if it was all hidden beneath shiny metal cloches.

“Nah, Jane from reception put in the order for you. Said that if you didn’t call with an order within 10 minutes, we should just make one anyway.” He shrugs, and starts heading back towards the door. “Happy apocalypse, my dudes! Eat well.”

“Yeah, uh, happy apocalypse?” Armie replies, sounding more than a little confused, but the guy just gives him a big smile and a thumbs up before closing the door behind himself as he leaves.

They stand there in complete silence, just staring wide eyed at each other, until Timmy suddenly bursts out laughing, immediately setting Armie off as well. They laugh until there’s tears rolling down their cheeks, and their stomachs cramp up. Timmy is barely able to stand up, and Armie’s knees had already given out, so he’s sprawling on the floor, legs right out in front of him.

“Oh man, happy apocalypse my dudes!” Timmy snorts, an excellent imitation of the guy, and Armie lets out a snort of his own, just barely able to stop himself from getting caught up in another laugh attack. “Dude must be the most well adjusted person on this planet.”

Nodding his head in agreement, Armie grunts as he pushes himself back up on his feet. “At least he brought food.” Hearing Timmy’s stomach immediately start to rumble, Armie turns towards him with a grin, smile softening as he sees Timmy’s cheeks heat up with embarrassment.

“Just in the nick of time, too, apparently. You should’ve heard my stomach earlier.” He shrugs, turning back towards the cloches, opening the closest one and letting out a groan as the delicious smell of perfectly prepared meat hits his nostrils. “Oh fuck, man, are you smelling this?" At Timmy's nod, Armie hands him a plate, and starts piling food on top of his own. "Come on, Timmy boy, let’s eat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knew the end of the world would be such a cockblock? Ehehehehehehehe
> 
> Apparently you can video chat people on Instagram? Idk, I never call anyone, so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Also, I'm really sorry I haven't replied to any of your comments, I'm just... Not quite there yet. I appreciate every single one though, so much, please don't think for a second that I don't ❤️ Hopefully I'll feel up for answering them soon, until then, just know that I'm super grateful and I love you all ❤️


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note, there is a little bit of talking about suicide in this chapter, not a lot, and not graphic, but you know, the world is ending, death is everywhere

Armie lets out a groan, falling backwards on the bed, throwing one arm over his face while the other was clutching his stomach. “I shouldn’t have had that last piece of cake.” He mumbles, grinning a little to himself – despite the pain of his stomach being so fucking full of food – when he hears Timmy giggling from where he’s sitting on the bed.

Lifting his arm off his face to send Timmy a half-hearted glare, when yet another minor cramp hit him, making him tense up and let out a quiet, but pitiful groan.

“I told you to save it for later, man.” Timmy shrugs, lightly poking him in the side with a laugh. “But nooo, you had to go all ‘ _I’m Armie Hammer, I’m big man, I can eat all the food!_ ’”

“Shut up,” Armie chuckles, rubbing his hands across his face before pushing himself up, nudging his shoulder against Timmy’s as he makes himself comfortable next to him, with his back against the headboard. “It was fucking good cake, okay?”

“Still would’ve been good if you’d saved it for an hour or two.” Timmy snorts, picking up his phone as it pings with yet another notification – clearly Armie had been the only one quick to put his phone on ‘do not disturb’ because he didn’t wanna face saying goodbye to anyone yet.

The text from Elizabeth with the video of his kids saying their goodbyes to him still sat unread and unwatched in the message app, yet here Timmy was, texting people like it was any other day – but it’s not like that really came as a surprise, he’d always known Timmy was much braver than him.

“Yeah, yeah.” Armie snorts, trying to sneak a peek at who Timmy was texting, but Timmy caught him and hurried to turn the phone away from him, raising an eyebrow.

“Ever heard of privacy?” Timmy chuckles, a light blush covering his cheeks, instantly making Armie’s curiosity about who he’s texting skyrocket. If it had been his parents or his sister, he wouldn’t hesitate to show Armie, same if it was Giullian or Will or any of those guys.

So since he clearly didn’t want Armie to see these texts, it could only mean one thing. They truly were _private_.

Naturally, that didn’t stop Armie from wanting to know, in fact it just made his need to know that much greater, and he tilted his head and grinned back at Timmy, teasingly wiggling his eyebrows.

“Why? You doing some end of the world sexting with your _guuurlfriend?_ ” He obviously just meant it as a joke, as far as he knew Timmy didn’t even have a girlfriend, and he definitely wasn’t the type who’d sext with other people around – not even when that person was Armie.

But the way the blush on Timmy’s face intensified, made Armie’s eyebrows shoot up, and his jaw go slack. “Wait,” He chuckles, shock making him sound more than a little breathless as he watches Timmy’s face twist up in an embarrassed grimace. “Are you really? Who’s the lucky girl?”

Armie could feel his heart tear itself to pieces knowing that he was too late, that he’d never get to tell Timmy how he really felt about him – not that he ever really thought he’d have a chance, Timmy might not label himself as straight, but he’d definitely shown a preference for girls in all the time Armie had known him.

Still, with Timmy having been single all these years, it had been easier for Armie to entertain the fantasy of him wanting him back, and losing that fantasy now, on top of everything else… It fucking sucked.

But on the bright side, it wasn’t like he would have to live with the pain of this heartbreak for long.

“Uhm.” Timmy starts, biting into his bottom lip and lightly scratching at his Adam’s apple. “It’s, I’m not _sexting_.” He says with a roll of his eyes, before shrugging. “It’s just, a private conversation, with, uhm, with Flo.”

“Oh.” Armie frowns, it made a lot of sense that it was Florence that Timmy was dating, he remembered him gushing about her and how much fun he was having with her and Saoirse back in Massachusetts.

At the time he’d just thought it was your regular run of the mill co-star friendship, you always did tend to bond a little more with the ones playing your love interest – simply because those were usually the ones you spent the most time with. But clearly, whatever they’d started back then, had grown to something else recently.

Armie figures the change in their relationship must have happened when they reconnected to start promoting the film, because he seriously doubted that Timmy could date someone for a whole year and not fucking tell him.

“So, are you two…” Armie awkwardly gestured between Timmy and the phone, “Uhm… You know?”

Timmy narrows his eyes, and raises an eyebrow, before deadpanning. “What, fucking?”

Letting out a shocked breath that ends on a laugh, Armie shrugs, “If you wanna be that crude about it, sure.”

Timmy snorts, before shaking his head, muttering something under his breath before looking back up at Armie and rolling his eyes at him. “You do know she’s dating Zach Braff, right?”

“Wait, what? She’s – The _Scrubs guy_?” Armie squeaks out, wincing as he hears his voice crack, but he just cannot for the life of him wrap his brain around what Timmy just said “But isn’t he, like… Twice her age?”

“So?” Timmy frowns. “Since when are you so judgmental about age gaps? What happened to love is love? Didn’t Elio and Oliver teach you anything?”

“What? I’m not…” Armie genuinely didn’t give a shit about who Florence was dating, or well, now that he knew she wasn’t dating Timmy, then he didn’t fucking care. The age thing was just the first thing that wasn’t ‘thank fuck Timmy is still single’ that popped into his head. “I’m not judging! As long as she’s happy, then, you know. That’s all that matters.”

“Yeah.” Timmy didn’t look like he fully believed him, but then his phone beeped again, and Armie saw him read the message while smiling softly down at it.

He felt a little sick when he realized that just because Timmy and Florence weren’t dating, it didn’t mean that Timmy didn’t want them to. Single didn’t necessarily mean available, after all.

Timmy had definitely talked a lot more about Florence recently, and if it wasn’t because their friendship had progressed like Armie first thought, then it must’ve been because seeing her again, meant Timmy had only recently realized he had a crush on her.

While Armie didn’t want to listen to Timmy gush about her, he still wanted Timmy to know that he could talk to him about anything. So with a smile that was a little faker than he wanted it to be, he nudged Timmy’s shoulder. “You like her?”

“Of course I do.” Timmy sighs, looking down at his phone “She’s amazing, I mean, what’s not to like?”

“Yeah...” Armie clears his throat, desperately looking around the room to find something else to talk about. He thought he could do this, that he could be a good friend and listen to Timmy talk about his unrequited crush, but apparently he wasn’t.

It really just hurt too much, his own unrequited crush getting in the way, and wasn’t that just fucking ironic.

While he couldn’t find anything in the room worthy of a conversation, he suddenly remembered that Timmy hadn’t told him what had triggered his minor panic attack earlier – apart from, you know, the obvious.

“Uhm, do you want to talk about what happened earlier?” Armie asked quietly, looking over at Timmy with a soft smile.

“What? The food?” Timmy frowns, making Armie laugh.

“No, you goose. I meant… What did you see on your phone that upset you so much?” He could hear Timmy sucking in a pained breath, and was about to tell him to forget it, that they could watch a movie or something instead, when Timmy starts talking quietly.

“It was… It was a tweet, from one of the astronauts on the ISS. There was…” Timmy sighs, nervously picking at the skin around his thumbnail, “They tweeted a picture, and seeing it… Suddenly the whole asteroid thing was real, you know?”

Timmy turns towards him, his eyes slightly red-rimmed, making Armie’s heart clench, and he lets out a quiet “Yeah.” Prompting Timmy to keep talking.

“Anyway, you know I’ve been struggling a little with my mental health this year.” He starts, and Armie nods, putting his hand on top of Timmy’s, stopping his fidgeting, and giving it a comforting squeeze.

Timmy looks over at him with a grateful smile, turning his hand over, letting Armie entwine their fingers. “And I mean, it’s not like I’ve, you know, it’s not like I’ve ever been actively suicidal or anything? But at the same time, I’d be lying if I said that I’ve never… Just, you know, sometimes – sometimes staying alive feels, just, so fucking _exhausting_ , that knowing the option of a way out is always there, is kinda like, weirdly enough the thing that keeps you going?”

Armie nods again, because sadly, he does know exactly what Timmy means, and it breaks his heart that Timmy has had to go through it as well.

“Uhm, yeah, so, then this whole fucking apocalypse thing happened, and seeing that tweet, the picture, it just really hit home that we’re really all going to die, and…” Timmy sucks in a watery breath, and looks over at Armie with tears running down his cheeks, squeezing Armie’s hand so hard that it actually hurt a little.

“I guess I just never realized how much I actually want to _live_ until right now, but… It’s too late.”

Armie pulls Timmy into his arms, once again holding him as he cries. “I’m so fucking scared, Armie.” Timmy whispers.

“I know.” Armie says quietly, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Timmy’s head. “But I’m here, okay? You’re not alone in this, just, please tell me you know that you can tell me anything.”

Timmy pulls back slightly, and looks up at Armie, smiling softly. “Yeah, of course I know that, Armie.” His smile getting even softer as Armie carefully wipes his tears away.

“Good.” Armie whispers, finding himself softly stroking Timmy’s cheeks, even though his tears have stopped by now. “I said it before, but, I’m really glad you’re here, Timmy.”

Another tear slips down Timmy’s cheek, making Armie frown as he wipes it away. “Timmy?”

“I just, I just started thinking about what I’d be doing if I was alone right now.” Timmy’s lower lip wobbles, and Armie is helpless to stop himself from touching his thumb to it. “And I don’t know if I’d still… If I’d still be here if not for you.”

Feeling his heart tear itself apart all over again, Armie pulls Timmy back into his arms, with tears streaming down his face, he whispers wetly into Timmy’s ear.

“But you’re not alone, Timmy.”

“I know.” Timmy’s fingers are digging into Armie’s shoulder blades, and it actually hurts a little, but Armie doesn’t mind, because at least it means that Timmy is there. Alive, and breathing.

At least for now.

Pulling back from the hug, Armie smiles as this time Timmy is the one to carefully wipe his tears away, softly muttering to himself about not wanting to make Armie sad.

With his eyes dropping down to Timmy’s lips, it takes literally everything in Armie to not lean in and press his lips to Timmy’s, but now, especially knowing about Timmy’s crush on Florence, he definitely didn’t want the last thing he did to be wrecking his and Timmy’s friendship.

“You know it goes both ways, right?” Armie murmurs, eyes still slightly stuck on Timmy’s lips, at least until his tongue comes peeking out, startling Armie into looking back up into his eyes, finding them twinkling with amusement, despite still being red-rimmed from crying.

“What does?” Timmy whispers, and Armie isn’t quite sure if it’s his imagination or just wishful thinking – or even a little bit of both – but he swears he saw Timmy’s gaze drop down to his lips for a second.

“If you weren’t here,” Armie starts, reaching for Timmy’s hand and holding it to his chest. “I’m not sure I’d still be, either.”

“Armie…” Timmy’s eyes fill with tears again, and Armie shakes his head, cutting him off.

“It’s the waiting, you know?” Armie says quietly, releasing Timmy’s hand, and letting it fall. Not really expecting Timmy to immediately grab onto his wrist, gently holding on to it. “Alone, I wouldn’t be able to just sit here and _wait_ to die. But with you? It doesn’t feel like we’re waiting for anything, it just feels like any other time we hang out, because there’s always a clock ticking down on our time together. So this? It feels strangely normal.”

“I know what you mean.” Timmy smiles up at him, still with tears in his eyes. “And I hope you know, I’m going to treasure every single minute I get to spend with you. I always have.”

“Me too, Tim.” Armie whispers, closing his eyes and leaning down, letting his forehead rest against Timmy’s. “Getting to spend time with you, it’s always been… It’s always been the highlight of my day.”

Armie feels Timmy’s surprised puff of breath against his lips, and smiles. He’s just about to fully pull back, when he feels Timmy’s hand slowly make its way up his back to settle on the back of his neck, instantly making his stomach feel all fluttery.

“Timmy?” He asks quietly, slowly opening his eyes, as he lifts his head a little. A shiver running down his spine when he sees the look in Timmy’s eyes. “What’re…”

He never gets to ask his question, because just a second later, Timmy’s lips touch his, and Armie’s brain instantly shuts off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is having a lovely holiday season, and if you don't celebrate anything, I hope you're having a lovely winter time. 
> 
> The fact that the age thing is ALWAYS the first thing people bring up when they find out who Florence Pugh is dating is so.... ofsjkfdsjkf. She's a grown ass woman, she can make her own choices. Like god forbid an adult finds happiness with an older adult, how dare. There's a lot of worse things a person can be than _older_.
> 
> Anywayyy, I've been spending way too much time playing Detroit: Become Human, so now my brain is just like; My name is Connor, I'm the android sent by Cyberlife. 
> 
> Also, sorry for the cliffhanger. 
> 
> Except, not really :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets pretend this isn't, like, two weeks late :D
> 
> ~~Lets also pretend it doesn’t completely suck ass and was actually worth the wait~~

Armie kisses back on autopilot, before his brain comes back online and he remembers that Timmy is in love with Florence, and that this is likely just a comfort thing, nothing more. Not that there’s anything wrong with that, if this is what Timmy needs, he’d gladly keep kissing him until the very end.

But for his own sake, he needs to remember that that’s all it is. He can’t get ahead of himself now, and ruin everything at the very last minute with his _feelings_. Timmy deserved better than that.

Despite his best efforts not to get too lost in the feeling of Timmy’s lips against his own, Armie can’t stop a moan from escaping when he feels Timmy’s tongue lick at the seam of his lips, and the second their tongues touch, Timmy pushes him away as if he’s been burnt.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Timmy pants, shaking his head and looking down at the floor, muttering to himself so quietly that Armie could barely hear a word he was saying, before visibly steeling himself and looking up at Armie. “I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.”

Armie barely has the chance to shake his head and open his mouth before Timmy continues, “No, I… I should _not_ have done that, I’m sorry. Can we – Can we _please_ just forget I did that?”

“If that’s what you want.” Armie says, trying his best to keep his voice as comforting, and non threatening as possible, knowing Timmy had a habit of running off when he got too anxious thinking he’d fucked things up. “But, you didn’t do anything wrong, Timmy.”

“I...” Timmy starts, before tears well up in his eyes and he looks back down at the floor, sucking in a shaky breath and sinking his teeth into his bottom lip, likely to try and stop himself from crying. It was like his entire body was vibrating with anxiety, and Armie felt his heart twinge in pain, this was exactly what he _didn’t_ want to have happen.

He reaches out and gently grips Timmy’s chin, carefully tilting his head up, waiting patiently for Timmy to open his eyes and look at him. When Timmy finally opens his eyes and makes eye contact, Armie smiles softly down at him, letting go of his chin and cupping his cheek. 

“There’s nothing to apologize for. We just got a little carried away, it’s fine, we stopped it before we did anything we’d regret, right?” Armie smiles as he repeats the words Timmy told him earlier, when he was the one that was sure he’d fucked everything up beyond repair. 

He sees Timmy frown as he processes what he just heard, and he grins when Timmy snorts and rolls his eyes, obviously recognizing his own words. “That’s cheat–”

A loud explosion goes off outside, cutting Timmy off and scaring the shit out of them both.  They both automatically drop down to the floor, covering their heads  with their arms just in case something drops from the ceiling . Another explosion goes off, this time the windows rattle ominously, and Armie worries for half a second that they’re going to shatter.

“The fuck was _that?!_ ” Timmy asks quietly, when no new explosion comes, and they both finally dare to lift their heads again.

Armie pushes himself up, and sits on his knees, shrugging lightly. “I have no fucking clue, but whatever it was, it can’t be good.”

He doesn’t know what he expects to see, when they get up from the floor and goes to look out the window, but he can’t exactly say he’s surprised when he finds the streets filled with people, and broken storefronts.

They can’t see anything to indicate any explosions, but there is a lot of smoke coming from various locations around the city, so really, it could’ve been anything. What they can see, however, is people being the absolute worst – carrying around obviously stolen items, and not seeming the least bit ashamed of their actions.

Armie sighs, and shakes his head, running a hand down his face. “Look at them, running around like… Like animals. They only have hours left, and _this_ is what they choose to do with their time?”

While he knew that looting happened pretty much as soon as people saw the opportunity, and what bigger opportunity to fuck shit up than at the end of the world? But it did still baffle him, didn’t any of these people have family? Friends? Pets? Hell, anyone at all to spend their final moments with?

Why would anyone willingly spend their last day alive on the streets surrounded by virtual strangers, stealing and breaking shit? What could possibly be rewarding about that?

Or maybe they were still in denial, thinking that it was all a hoax, and they were really going to be allowed to keep that shiny new blender and stereo they stole.

“Yeah, I don’t get it either.” Timmy whispers, when Armie turns to look at him he finds him looking down at the street below them with a frown. “Like, I get being scared, I think it’s pretty fucking obvious we’re _all_ scared at this point. But… Spending the last day of your life, breaking into shit to steal a TV you’re never even going to be able to use?” Timmy looks over at Armie and rolls his eyes. “I wouldn’t want to be them when realization finally hits, lets just put it that way.”

“I know it’s hardly possible to die without any regrets, especially like this, but…” A wry smile spreads on Armie’s face, and he turns to look back out the window. “At least I can die knowing I didn’t spend my final hours being a total asshole.”

“You have regrets?” Timmy sounds genuinely surprised, and it makes Armie snort – If he only knew.

“What? Like you don’t?”

“I mean, of course I do.” Timmy says, still frowning as he looks out the window. “Like you said, I don’t think it’s possible to be alive and not regret _something_.”

“Yeah.” Armie whispers in agreement, nervously tapping his fingers on the window pane, deciding to ask Timmy about _his_ regrets before he could ask him, because Armie really didn’t know what would come out of his mouth at this point . “What’s something you regret then?”

“Spending so much fucking time stuck in a fucking desert filming a movie nobody is ever going to fucking watch.” Timmy spits out, shaking his head. “Lets just say, if I had known that this year was going to be my last, I would’ve…” He cuts himself off with a bite to his bottom lip, and looks up at Armie with sad smile. “There’s a lot of things I would have done differently.”

“Yeah, me too.” Armie sucks in a deep breath, working too much, that was a safe topic, hurt like a bitch to think back on now, all the time he missed out on with the kids, but at least it was as far removed from him telling Timmy about his feelings as he could get.

“I spent so much time away from my kids this year, and for what?” He whispers, feeling tears well up in his eyes. “And now, like the worst form of karma, I won’t even get the chance to say goodbye.” Armie’s voice breaks, and he angrily wipes away a tear that rolls down his cheek.

“I’m sorry.” Timmy whispers, and when Armie turns to look at him he looks absolutely heartbroken. “I’d give literally _anything_ for you to be able to spend your final hours with your kids.”

He sounds so earnest, and so _hurt_ on Armie’s behalf, that it hits him in the face all over again that he was really never going to see his children again.

He’s never going to hear Harper singing the god awful Let It Go song from Frozen over and over and over at the top of her lungs, grinning widely the entire time because she knows all the adults hate that song with a burning passion.

He’s never gonna play construction and demolition with Ford in the sandbox, smiling widely as he helps Ford build the biggest sandcastles possible, only to watch him tear them right back down with gleeful enthusiasm.

There will be no more throwing Harper as high up into the air as he could, hearing her delighted squeals as she came back down, only to immediately beg to go one more time.

No more listening raptly as Ford explained how he was going to be an excavator when he grew up, because now he wouldn’t be allowed to grow up at all.

Feeling like his tears were threatening to choke him, Armie covers his face with his hands, and turns his back on Timmy, a sob tearing itself free from his throat just seconds later no matter how much he tries to suppress it.

It’s not that he’s embarrassed to cry in front of Timmy, they’d crossed that bridge _years_ ago, their first night in Crema actually, when they got drunk at Luca’s and watched an Italian dub of The Fox and the Hound on TV after everyone else had fallen asleep. It didn’t matter that he couldn’t understand a word they were saying, that movie _always_ made him cry, and he could still _see_ everything happening.

It really wasn’t that he didn’t want to cry in front of Timmy, it was more that he didn’t want to cry at all. He wanted to be able to die with a smile, not with his eyes swollen from crying.

Shoulders still shaking with silent sobs and his face buried in his hands, Armie feels Timmy stepping closer, when he wraps his arms around him in a hug, Armie gives up pretending, and lets himself sob loudly against Timmy’s shoulder – All the while Timmy strokes his back, and whispers sweet nothings in his ear to try and calm him down.

When his tears finally dry up, Armie pulls out of Timmy’s embrace and sends him a grateful smile as he wipes his cheeks with the back of his wrist. “At least it’s not all bad.” He croaks out, coughing to clear his throat, as Timmy tilts his head in confusion. “I have you, so I’m still dying with family.”

Once again taken by surprise as Timmy surges forwards and kisses him, Armie doesn’t even have the chance to kiss back before Timmy pulls back and immediately turns his back on Armie and starts muttering apologies.

Licking the faint taste of Timmy off his lips, Armie feels his heart swell with hope, Timmy had kissed him twice now, that had to mean something, right? It probably didn’t mean what Armie wanted it to, but it was _something_. It had to be.

He slowly walks up behind Timmy, and wraps his arms around his waist, feeling him stiffen in his arms until Armie presses a soft kiss to his neck, “Please don’t be sorry.” He whispers, smiling when Timmy relaxes against him, tilting his head to the side to give Armie more access.

Armie doesn’t need telling twice, and kisses his way down Timmy’s neck, all the while his hand makes its way up Timmy’s stomach, slowly inching up to his chest, stopping right above his heart. When Timmy’s hand comes down on top of his, holding onto his thumb, Armie can’t stop a smile from taking over his face.

It really doesn’t matter to him if this turns out to just be a comfort thing, if it doesn’t go any further than this, just standing there, holding on to each other in the middle of Timmy’s hotel room until the end of days.

Would he like it to mean something? Of course he does. But they only had hours left to live, there was no point in making promises or sitting down to talk things out before they did anything, time wasn’t on their side for this. If they wanted anything, they had to just go for it.

And fuck it, Armie _wanted_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff Hanger? I don't know who this man is


	6. Chapter 6

Armie lightly grinds his dick against Timmy’s ass, feeling himself growing harder as Timmy moans and grinds back against him. His hips are moving in sensual circles, making Armie choke on his breath and bury his face in Timmy’s neck, breathing in the scent of him, making his dick get even harder.

He wanted nothing more than to shove his boxers down, then do the same with Timmy’s pajamas, and ride his ass crack until completion. But Timmy deserved better than some frantic dry humping while standing on the floor in the middle of his hotel room.

Letting his hands fall down to Timmy’s hips, he gently turns him around, and wraps his arms around him in a hug. Despite the fact that his dick is still very much hard, straining against his boxers and getting them wet with precome, Armie is in absolutely no rush.

He truly meant it, when he’d said that he could stand there with Timmy in his arms, just holding him until the world came to an end. Granted, he’d only said it to himself inside his head, but still, he’d be able to die a very happy man if that came to pass.

As it turns out, Timmy is not quite as patient, and he takes a small step closer to Armie, effectively straddling his thigh – letting out a breathy moan that hits Armie right in the gut, practically setting his insides on fire.

He keeps his hands on Timmy’s hips, and uses his grip on him to guide his speed as he ruts against Armie’s thigh, moaning against his shoulder. Letting him go fast at first, before slowing him down, holding him still even though Timmy groans in protest, hips twitching beneath Armie’s hands, desperately seeking friction for his dick.

“Shhh.” Armie whispers. He lets one hand slowly come up and grip the back of Timmy’s neck, immediately making him whimper, and pull back from hiding his face against Armie’s shoulder, to look into his eyes.

His cheeks are flushed, and his bottom lip slightly swollen where it’s caught between his teeth – Armie almost can’t believe he’s looking so fucked out already, when he hasn’t even touched him yet.

“Fuck, Timmy. Look at you.” He murmurs, bringing both hands up to cup Timmy’s cheeks. Smiling softly at Timmy’s dazed look, as he carefully releases Timmy’s bottom lip and gently rubs it with his thumb.

Timmy whines low in his throat, and Armie can’t take a second more. His self-control was pretty much shot to hell already – He wanted him so fucking badly, wanted to claim him, mark him, make him come. And quite frankly, the fact that he hadn’t immediately blown his load the second Timmy grinded back against him was nothing short of a fucking miracle.

But he also doesn’t want to scare Timmy off, or move too quickly, or do anything Timmy doesn’t want him to do. So instead of just _taking_ what he wants, while Timmy just holds on for the ride and takes whatever Armie is willing to give, he makes sure to broadcast his every move. Even when it’s something as simple as leaning in and pressing his lips against Timmy’s in a soft, yet chaste, kiss.

As Armie pulls back, he can see Timmy start to smile, and his hand comes up to hold Armie’s – which is still cupping his cheek. When Armie softly strokes his thumb against the apple of Timmy’s cheek, he smiles wider, and leans into the touch, closing his eyes.

“Hmm, back to regrets.” Timmy whispers, grinning widely as he reaches for the waistband on Armie’s boxers, and Armie simply raises an eyebrow in response. “I just realized I have a couple of more.”

“Do you now?”

“Mhm.” Timmy murmurs, kissing Armie again. “For one, I should have done this ages ago.” He says quietly into the kiss, teasing Armie’s lips with his tongue, before sucking Armie’s bottom lip into his mouth.

Armie smiles into the kiss, feeling happiness flow through his veins, as he buries his hand in Timmy’s hair while the other comes to rest at his lower back, gently holding him in place.

“The second regret?” Armie asks, speaking into Timmy’s mouth as they pull away slightly to suck in some much needed air.

“Hm?”

Taking a small step back, so he can look into Timmy’s eyes without Timmy having to crane his neck too much, Armie gently pushes some of Timmy’s curls out of his eyes with a smile. “You said you had more than one regret, so, what’s the other one?”

“Oh, uhm.” Timmy looks down at his feet, nervously scuffing his foot against the carpet, smiling sheepishly as he looks back up at Armie, a blush now lightly coloring his cheeks. “I… It’s not so much a _regret_ as a – Uhm, well, it’s a, uh, thing I haven’t done yet, but would like to try before I, you know, before I die.”

“Is it kinky?” Armie grins, wiggling his eyebrows playfully. “Because, you know, as long as you don’t want me to pee on your face or something, there’s not much I wouldn’t be up for.” Really, he’d gladly be Timmy’s stepping stone into kink, and he was more than a little excited to hear what Timmy’s dying wish was.

Because if it was something he wanted badly enough to ask for at the end of the world? Well, it had to be good.

Timmy smiles, taking Armie’s hand in his and entwining their fingers, looking down at their hands with a soft look in his eyes. “Yeah, I know, I just… I don’t want you to feel pressured.”

Armie snorts at that, it’s cute how Timmy thinks he could still get scared off, but really, there was nothing he wouldn’t do at this point. Except, you know, the aforementioned pee thing. Though, he wasn’t gonna lie, if Timmy _really_ wanted it, he’d do it. And knowing himself as well as he did, he’d probably end up enjoying it way more than he should.

“You’re sweet.” He smiles, giving Timmy’s hand a tiny squeeze, making him lift his head and look at Armie. “But, really, when have I ever said yes to anything I don’t actually wanna do?”

“That’s true.” Timmy hums, taking a step closer and stealing a quick kiss.

“Mmm, that’s nice.” Armie smiles, pulling Timmy into his arms and pressing a kiss to the top of his head, before stepping back and looking down at him in anticipation. “Now that we’ve got _that_ out of the way, are you gonna tell me the thing now?”

“Uhm. Yeah, it’s… Well it’s stupid, but I – it’s, I just…” Timmy looks frustrated, closing his eyes as he sucks in a deep breath, visibly steeling himself, and Armie has half a mind to tell him to just drop it, he really doesn’t have to tell him if he doesn’t want to. Even if Timmy was the one who brought it up in the first place.

“Fuck, okay.” Timmy mutters, looking back up at Armie, a fresh blush staining his cheeks. “I’ve never actually… I’ve never had sex before, and as stupid as it is, I don’t – I just, I don’t want to die a virgin.”

“Oh.”

That’s… That’s really not at all what Armie had been expecting. Not even close.

He’d been thinking more along the lines of rope bondage, sex toys, or even the possibility of blindfolded wax play – Timmy did love him some candles after all. But for Timmy to just ask for sex, because he’s never had it before, that’s… That fries Armie’s brain and leaves him standing there, blinking down at Timmy, as if he’s a Youtube video stuck buffering because of a bad connection.

He just can’t get this new information to fit in with the image he’d had of Timmy all these years. Not that being a virgin is a bad thing, not at all, but he swears he’s talked with Timmy about his sexlife before, hasn’t he? There’ve been a few people through the years – not that many, considering – But he distinctly remembers being extremely jealous of them, for being able to touch Timmy the way he’s always wanted to.

So to find out that nobody has actually slept with him at all? No, Armie can’t for the life of him get that to make sense.

“But… Ho- _H_ _ow?_ ”

Timmy snorts, but before he has a chance to say anything, Armie shakes his head and cuts him off.

“No, shut up, I know how. I meant, why? Why have you never… I mean, you’ve had, like, I know you’ve had _people_ – I mean, they might not ever have been official boyfriends or girlfriends or whatever, but I swear we talked about you hooking up with them”

Armie can recall all those conversations clear as day. How they talked about this one chick and her legendary blowjob skills and how Timmy must be a very happy man. Or how Armie had heard that the guy Timmy went out with that one time was no stranger to putting out on the first date. Or that one time they spent nearly an hour discussing various positions and how different they felt on your dick when you were fucking a guy as opposed to a girl.

They’d talked about sex a lot, and now to find out Timmy had never… No, it – he still could not get it to make any kind of sense.

“Yeah, no…” Timmy shakes his head, nervously chewing on his bottom lip. “ _Y_ _ou_ talked about me hooking up with them, I never… Nothing ever happened, with any of them, except maybe some kissing. I was just too embarrassed to say anything.”

“Wait, what?” Armie frowns, his stomach sinking like a stone. “You should have said something! I never wanted to make you uncomfortable.”

“But you didn’t.” Timmy says with a smile, lifting their still entangled hands up to his mouth to press a soft kiss to the back of Armie’s palm. “Besides, it’s not like I’m sex repulsed or anything. I just, haven’t done it yet, that’s all.”

Armie nods, feeling a little better knowing he hasn’t been forcing Timmy to listen to him talking about sex against his will for years. He still can’t quite wrap his head around Timmy’s apparent virginity though, because clearly, the guy had options – plenty of them even, and so there had to have been a reason as to why he had chosen to abstain from it.

“Can I ask why?” He whispers, speaking so quietly that he barely hears it himself. So when Timmy frowns at him and asks him to repeat the question, it doesn’t exactly surprise him. “I just, I wanted to know why? Like, I mean, you’re young, you’ve basically got people throwing themselves at you everywhere you go, so you’re clearly not hurting for choice. I guess, I don’t know, I guess I just don’t understand why you…”

Screwing his face up in a grimace, Armie smiles sheepishly over at Timmy. “Okay, so, this sounds really bad, but, I guess I just don’t understand how you could not take advantage of all that.”

“Maybe I wanted it to be special. To mean something.” Timmy says quietly as he steps closer to Armie. He reaches up to softly push Armie’s hair away from his forehead, and runs his hand through his hair, making Armie’s eyes flutter close for a few seconds.

Standing slightly on his tiptoes, Timmy wraps his arms around Armie’s neck, stepping even closer, making their lips touch ever so slightly as he speaks, his breath tickling Armie’s lips with every barely audible word. “Maybe what I was waiting for was the right moment, the right person.”

Sucking in a deep breath and taking a step back, Armie shakes his head as tears well up in his eyes.

“Then you shouldn’t give it to me, I can’t… I can’t take something like _that_ away from you. Timmy, I love you, but I can’t.”

“But what if it’s you?” Timmy asks quietly, smiling softly at Armie as he gently thumbs away the tear that rolls down Armie’s cheek.

“...What?”

There is no way he heard that right, there’s just no way. Timmy is in love with Florence, has been for well over a year, he knows that for a fact. So there is no way, just no way, that it’s in any way shape or form possible for Timmy to have been abstaining from sex, because he wanted Armie.

There’s just _no way._

But Timmy just smiles, and repeats himself, holding Armie’s face between his palms as he looks him directly in the eyes. “What if it’s always been you, and that’s the reason I could never do it with anyone else? What if, I’ve only ever wanted you?”

Letting out a deep breath he wasn’t even aware he was holding, Armie shakes his head, a couple of more tears rolling down his cheeks. “Timmy…”

“No, shhh.” Timmy cuts him off with a kiss, whispering quietly against his lips. “The world is ending, just, please, let me have this before we die.”

“Okay.” Armie nods. He still felt extremely selfish for being the one to take Timmy’s virginity, when he’d been saving it for someone else. Because he knew, deep down, despite Timmy’s assurances, that it wasn’t _him_ he’d been saving himself for, and it hurt.

For the very first time, he almost felt glad the world was ending, because at least he wouldn’t have to live with being so fucking selfish that he was really about to agree to take Timmy’s virginity, despite it not being his to take.

Yes, technically Timmy did ask him to, and it was his to give away to whoever he chose, but, it wasn’t as if he actually had that much of a choice anymore. It was either Armie, or die as a virgin, and Armie couldn’t really fault him for not wanting to die a virgin.

Besides, Timmy would literally say whatever it took to lessen Armie’s guilt over this, he knew that, because if the roles were reversed, he’d do the same thing. It wasn’t as much the fact he knew he was being played that bothered him, it was that he was letting Timmy do it. He should be stronger than this, for Timmy’s sake if nothing else.

But he’s not. He’s never been able to say no to Timmy, and right now, he kinda hated himself for it.

“Yeah?” Timmy smiles, and Armie is helpless to do anything but smile back, despite his heart breaking into a million pieces in his chest.

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Armie
> 
> We've only got a couple of more chapters to go now, before ~the end ;D


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me writing this and hating every word
> 
> Enjoy?

Kissing Timmy is something Armie could very happily do for the rest of his life.

He’d figured that out pretty quickly back in Crema, even if it took him a good while longer than that to truly accept it, what with the whole being married thing — much less the being _straight_ thing.

Yeah, sure, he’d had his phase of experimentation in his teens, but that had been all it was. Or so he thought anyway, because here he is, more than a decade later, in love with his male best friend.

It seems fitting, somehow, that this was going to be one of the last things he did in life. Because if nothing else, despite all of his regrets, he could never regret ending up here, in this very moment, kissing Timmy, about to take his virginity at the end of the world.

It still doesn’t seem real, that Timmy is letting him have this, but as established; he’s a selfish fuck, and he’s going to take it. It doesn’t matter that he knows he doesn’t deserve it, as soon as it was offered to him, he was never gonna let go.

Which really only cemented the fact that Timmy deserved so much better for his first – and last – time, but he didn’t have time to dwell on that for much longer.

Armie only stops kissing Timmy to suck in a deep breath, and quickly pull Timmy’s t-shirt over his head, but instead of recapturing his lips in another kiss, Armie leans in and softly kisses the side of Timmy’s neck as soon as he’d managed to get the offending garment out of the way.

Timmy immediately lets out a breathless gasp, and his fingers tighten in Armie’s hair, making him groan deep in his throat. Hair pulling had always been one of his _things_ , and trust Timmy to work that out literally on the first try.

“You like that?” Timmy practically purrs, pulling on Armie’s hair again, a little tighter this time. Instead of answering, Armie just lightly bites down at the juncture where Timmy’s neck meets his shoulder, and grins against the light mark he just left on Timmy’s skin when he feels Timmy’s knees buckle seconds before a loud moan escapes his lips.

“Fuck, _Armie!_ ” Timmy gasps, grabbing onto Armie’s shoulders to hold himself up – as if Armie would ever really let him fall.

“That’s cheating, asshole.” Timmy snaps, or tries to, it really doesn’t sound very threatening with him all out of breath like that, and Armie can’t help but laugh.

“If you say so.” Armie singsongs, leaning down for a quick kiss.

Or, it was supposed to be quick, but clearly Timmy had a different idea, as he refuses to let Armie go and instead lets his hands slowly trail down his back, sucking on Armie’s tongue. 

This time, Armie is the one who feels his knees go weak, especially when he feels Timmy’s fingertips lightly tease the waistband of his boxers, slightly slipping inside, but stopping himself before he touched any part of Armie that wasn’t already on show.

“Are you sure about this?” Timmy whispers against his lips, making Armie chuckle, and take a step back. Timmy immediately frowns, clearly not liking the new development where there’s space between their bodies.

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that?” Armie laughs quietly, and Timmy smiles widely, shaking his head, making his curls cover his eyes – which Armie was more than happy to help push back behind his ears.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.” Timmy whispers, taking a small step closer and laying the palm of his hand on Armie’s chest, right on top of his heart, no doubt being able to feel just how fast it’s currently beating. “But, I can tell that you’re nervous, and, I don’t want you to feel like this is something you _have_ to do.”

“I want to.” Armie promises, reaching up to cup Timmy’s cheeks as he leans in for a soft, chaste, kiss, leaving Timmy both blinking and open mouthed as he pulls back before he even has a chance to _react_ , let alone kiss Armie back. “I’m just sorry you have to settle for me.”

“What?” Timmy takes a step back, Armie’s hands dropping to his shoulders, as he looks wide eyed up at Armie, disbelief written all over his face. “You think… You think I’m _settling?!_ ”

“Well… Yeah.” Armie shrugs, he didn’t just _think_ Timmy was settling for him, he _knew_ he was. Timmy had basically said as much to his face, how could it surprise him that Armie had understood him? He wasn’t that much of an idiot.

Was he?

“You – I mean, it’s the end of the world, Tim. It’s not like, it’s not like fate has afforded you much of a choice here. You wanna get laid, I’m your only choice, and it’s fine, really. As long as you’re okay with it, that’s all that matters.”

“ _Wow_.” Timmy deadpans, before shaking his head, looking up at Armie almost as if he’s never seen him before. “You really think I’m asking you to fuck me just because you’re the only one available to me?”

When Armie nods, Timmy scoffs, lightly hitting Armie’s chest with his fist, a humorless laugh falling from his mouth. “Armie, you fucking… How the fuck did you come to _that_ conclusion?”

“What?” Armie catches Timmy’s wrist in his hand before he can hit him again. “But… You _said,_ you said you were waiting for the right person!”

“Yeah!” Timmy exclaims, looking up at Armie with an expression that makes it clear that Armie is most definitely missing some vital pieces of this puzzle. Timmy seems to reach the same conclusion, obviously reading Armie’s confusion on his face, because he lightly shakes his head and chuckles, muttering something to himself before looking back up at Armie with a soft smile.

“You’re right, I did say that I was waiting for the right person, but, I also said… Armie, come on, I also said that that person is _you_.”

“What?” Armie chokes on his breath, shaking his head so fast Timmy becomes nothing but a streaky blur in front of his eyes. “No, you… You _said!_ ” He starts, looking down at the floor, as if it now held all the answers.

He knows what he heard, there is no way, just _no way_ , that Timmy wants him the same way that Armie wants Timmy. It’s just – It’s simply not possible. The universe couldn’t possibly be _that_ cruel, to grant him his greatest wish, only to kill him in the very next breath.

But as Timmy reaches out and cups Armie’s cheek, lightly tilting his head up so they make eye contact, Armie can see everything right there in his eyes. Turns out the universe is indeed that cruel, he should have fucking known.

Timmy smiles softly up at him, and Armie finds a similar smile taking over his face as they lean in for a kiss. “Of course it’s you,” Timmy whispers, “It’s always been you.”

“I…” Armie starts, but Timmy just shakes his head and silences him with another quick kiss.

“Shhh, I know.” Timmy smiles, and Armie really hopes that’s true. “You don’t have to say anything, just… Show me.”

That is something Armie can definitely do, and with a small nod, he takes a step closer to Timmy and pulls him in for a kiss. Even though they’ve kissed quite a few times by now, every single kiss has felt completely different, and Armie loves it.

As he said before, he truly could just stand here and kiss Timmy until the end of days and be completely satisfied with that. But he knows that’s not what Timmy wants, or needs right now – and whatever Timmy wants, fuck if Armie isn’t going to give it to him.

Armie wishes they wouldn’t have to stop kissing for anything, but already when Timmy tries to lift Armie’s t-shirt up and off, they encounter problems. Why couldn’t he just have worn something with buttons? Or better yet, have taken his t-shirt off already, like Timmy.

Laughing into each other’s mouths as they struggle to get the t-shirt out of the way, Armie decides to take a small step back and just do it himself. Luckily, pulling it over his head only takes about three seconds, and they immediately come back together like magnets.

It’s much easier to remove Timmy’s pajama pants, since they’re barely hanging onto his hips as it is, and all Armie has to do is untie the drawstring and they fall down on their own. Sometimes Timmy’s penchant for wearing pants that are about two sizes too big really comes in handy.

He slowly turns them around, and walks them over to the bed, and when Timmy’s legs hit the edge of the mattress, Armie starts leaning forward, enough that Timmy gets the hint. Somehow they manage to get onto the bed without breaking contact, and Armie couldn’t even begin to tell you how they managed that, because really, the amount of scooting and crawling they both did, it shouldn’t have been possible.

But here they are, Timmy on his back, legs spread around Armie’s waist, with Armie doing his best to hold himself up above him with his hands either side of Timmy’s head – The last thing they’d need right now was for Armie to crush Timmy with his considerably heavier frame.

As much as they’d want to keep the kiss going, they do need to breathe at some point, and eventually they have to pull back for air. Armie looks down at Timmy’s flushed, sweaty, and adorable face, and can’t help but lift one hand to lightly thumb at his kiss swollen bottom lip.

“Hi.” Armie whispers, immediately feeling like an idiot, but Timmy just smiles back, a fresh blush darkening his cheeks even more, much to Armie’s enjoyment – the fact that he even got to see Timmy like this, he’d cherish it until the end.

Doesn’t matter that the end was just hours away, it still meant everything.

“Hi yourself.” Timmy whispers back, his hand running through Armie’s sweat slicked hair, pushing it out of his face.

Armie had never known that a smile could hold so much love in it, and he feels fucking floored when he looks at Timmy, who’s smiling up at him as if he’s… As if he’s _everything_. It almost scares him a little, and he’s suddenly glad that they’re running out of time, because at least that way, he’ll never have the chance to fuck this up.

He’ll get to have Timmy like this, happy and looking up at him with nothing but love in his eyes, for the rest of his life.

Leaning in and capturing Timmy’s already swollen lips in yet another kiss, Armie knows it’s time to move things along, or else there’s a very real chance things could end before they even got to the good part – And Timmy definitely deserved a better first time than just coming in his pants.

Even if that was how most people experienced their first orgasm with another person, Timmy had waited long enough, and he deserved nothing but the best.

As his tongue lightly traces Timmy’s cute, uneven, teeth, Armie’s hands are busy ridding him of his underwear. It’s a lot easier than removing Armie’s t-shirt, and just seconds later, his own underwear joins Timmy’s in a heap at the bottom of the bed.

Slowly lowering himself onto Timmy, letting their hips touch, Armie can’t help but smile as Timmy gasps into his mouth when their dicks rub together for the first time. Rolling his hips, making his cock drag against Timmy’s – a little dry still, since most their precome had been soaked up by their boxers – Armie swallows the groan that escapes Timmy’s mouth.

It’s been a long time since sex felt like this for him, and he’d almost forgotten how good it could really be when you truly cared about the person you were doing it with.

“How do you want to do this?” Armie whispers after a while, needing a little breather after rubbing up against Timmy for quite some time. He might not be a teenager anymore, but fuck if it doesn’t turn out that Timmy has quite the strong effect on his stamina. Really, he could blow his load at any fucking second.

“Like this.” Timmy says quietly, his hands stroking Armie’s back as he kisses him. “I want, just… Nothing fancy, just missionary, I just want to feel you, and look at you, and… Please?”

Armie kisses him instead of answering, breathing out one final question. “Where do you keep your condoms?”

He feels Timmy’s body stiffen beneath him, before he shakes his head, and just as Armie opens his mouth – about to start a safe sex lecture – Timmy lifts his hand to lightly trace Armie’s lips, making the words die in his throat.

“Does it really matter at this point?” Timmy asks with a shy smile. “You already know I’m clean, and you’ve only been with one person for the last, like, eternity. It’ll be fine.”

Armie still wants to argue, just based on principle alone, which Timmy must be able to read on his face, because he huffs out a laugh and shakes his head. “Trust me, okay? You could have incurable gonorrhea and I still wouldn’t want you to wear a condom. This is our first, and last time, doing this. We’ll be dead tomorrow, it doesn’t matter. Just… Baby, please?”

Feeling his words get stuck in his throat, Armie just nods, and leans down for yet another kiss. When his tongue makes contact with Timmy’s, he pulls back to place a kiss on his chin. Then kisses his way down Timmy’s chest, stopping by to lightly tease his nipple, before ultimately swallowing his dick down to the root in one fell swoop.

It’s been a fucking lifetime since the last time he sucked dick, but fucking thankfully, it turns out to be like riding a bike – in that once you’ve gotten the hang of it, you never really forget, no matter how long it’s been since the last time.

Timmy immediately moans so loud that Armie is about 90% sure that all the people down on the street could hear him, and he vows to make him keep making as much noise as possible. Because it’s really fucking hot.

After working Timmy’s dick over, getting it well and truly wet, Armie gets hit with the metaphorical stick of inspiration, and decides to put two of his fingers into his mouth – Sucking on them along with Timmy’s dick, and getting them wet and slippery with a mixture of spit and precome.

He knows he’s going to need lube at some point, but right now, the idea of sitting up and asking for it, just doesn’t sound as good as doing things this way.

As he slowly start to push one finger into Timmy’s opening, Timmy groans deep in his chest, and bucks his hips, making Armie chuckle around his dick as he struggles to hold him down without forcing him to take too much of his finger inside before he’s truly ready.

The vibrations of Armie’s chuckle must feel really good though, because it makes Timmy try and buck up again, a loud whine coming from his throat.

Armie is already amazed at the fact that Timmy hasn’t shot off yet, because considering how close he himself is, when he’s not the virgin experiencing it all for the very first time, he can’t do much else but silently praise Timmy’s self control.

As he let his dick fall out of his mouth, Armie looks up at Timmy, who’s pretty much already the perfect picture of fucked out – sweaty, flushed and panting for breath – and despite how fucking gorgeous he looks, it also tells Armie that he better get a move on. Because self control or no self control, they didn’t have much time left.

“Hand me the lube?” He asks, wiping his hand on the bed sheet as Timmy nods, frantically opening the nightstand drawer. As he practically throws the bottle at Armie’s head, he can’t help but chuckle again at Timmy’s extremely obvious eagerness.

It was cute. He was cute. And Armie may or may not completely adore him.

Getting Timmy ready for him takes a lot less time than Armie had anticipated, as he raises an eyebrow and teasingly asks Timmy if he’s sure he’s never done this before, he’s more than a little pleased to find Timmy blushing even darker.

“I… I like to do it to myself. With toys.” He whispers, looking up at Armie from underneath his eyelashes. “When I have the time, it’s my favorite way to get off.”

It’s nothing but a goddamn miracle that Armie doesn’t blow his load right then and there, because the idea of Timmy fucking himself with a dildo _does_ things to his brain, and next thing he knows he’s got Timmy’s legs spread around his hips, and he’s holding the head of his dick steady against his opening.

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?” He asks quietly, fully prepared for Timmy to say no, and stopping the whole thing. Because despite everything, he still can’t fully believe he’s this fucking lucky.

But Timmy just smiles, and nods. His hands come to rest on Armie’s hips, as if to help guide him inside of him, and when he slowly pushes in, Armie swears he can see stars erupt behind his eyelids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me deciding to end this chapter right here
> 
> You’re welcome 😈


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all of you coming into this chapter expecting the smut

Armie doesn’t know what wakes him up, but finding Timmy cuddled up in his arms with his head resting on his chest, Armie is really grateful he got to have this moment before the end. He hadn’t really expected to wake up again after falling asleep last night, so every moment he gets with Timmy from now on, is like a sweet bonus.

He knows the original warning said they’d have approximately 48 hours, but neither of them had dared to truly hope for that, it was better to just take it one hour at a time, instead of expecting to have more time than they’d end up actually getting.

If he were to die now, in his sleep, he could be happy with that. He really could.

Being with Timmy, it had been everything he’d ever dreamed of and more. He’d thought he’d known what people meant when they said they’d been making love, he thought he’d had that before, but after Timmy, he’s not so sure.

As cheesy as it might sound, it was like he and Timmy truly became one that night, their souls reaching out and entangling with each other. It had been beautiful, and he might have shed a tear or two.

Dying now, while a total waste because he so desperately wanted more time with Timmy, at least he could say he’d die being the best version of himself – which wasn’t something a lot of people got to do.

Smiling down at Timmy and softly pressing a kiss to his forehead, Armie chuckles slightly as he makes a cute little snuffling noise before he presses himself more firmly against Armie’s side. Lightly tightening his grip on Timmy’s shoulder, Armie lets his eyes fall shut, drifting back into sleep with a content smile on his face.

Next time he wakes up, he’s alone – and judging by how cold the other side of the bed has managed to get, it’s been quite a while since Timmy got up. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, he sees Timmy standing by the windows, wearing the complimentary hotel robe and looking up at the sky with a frown on his face.

Armie can’t be bothered to put any clothes on as he stumbles out of bed and makes his way over to Timmy, wrapping his arms around his waist and softly kisses the side of his neck, before resting his chin on Timmy’s shoulder.

“What’re you looking at?” He yawns, trying to find out what’s got Timmy’s rapt attention. But all he can really see is fog – which might just be leftover smoke from the rioting, it’s hard to know for sure. He can also just barely make out the sky, which looks a scary, fiery orange, and that can’t possibly be good.

Timmy doesn’t answer him, just keeps staring out of the window, and Armie can feel his stomach sink. As he takes a step back, letting his arms fall away from Timmy’s waist, all he can think is that Timmy must be having second thoughts about everything.

Did last night… Did it not turn out the way Timmy had wanted it to, and now he was struggling with how to let Armie down gently, since they didn’t die in their sleep the way they’d thought?

“Timmy? Is everything okay?” Armie whispers, cringing a little to himself as he hears his voice break on the last word, but Timmy doesn’t seem to even notice – which, Armie really doesn’t know how he feels about that.

“You should check your phone.” Comes Timmy’s monotonous response, making Armie frown, because he doesn’t really understand what his phone has got to do with Timmy regretting being with him.

Walking back over to the bed, Armie stops and puts on his boxers and the t-shirt Timmy had let him borrow – not feeling as comfortable in his nudity anymore now that Timmy had basically shot him down.

Picking up his phone from the nightstand, he feels his breath rush out of his lungs as he reads the first notification.

  
_[Mass extinction even canceled! Despite previous reports, the asteroid luckily diverted its course last minute, and is no longer a threat to life on Earth.]_

He can feel relief coursing through every single vein, they’re not gonna die after all, they get to _live!_ He almost can’t believe it, after everything they’d done, to emotionally prepare themselves for the end, there was a last minute reprieve.

Maybe the universe was on their side after all.

There’s also a message from Elizabeth, saying that she and the kids are looking forward to seeing him when he comes home, and with a wide smile, he immediately deletes the video she’d sent with the kids saying their goodbyes – he’s never been happier that he didn’t have the balls to watch it, because it would have completely broken him, and he’s so fucking glad he doesn’t have to live with the memories of his kids saying _goodbye_ to him.

Figuring the reason why Timmy was acting so off was because he thought Armie might be the one to have second thoughts about everything now that they both knew they’d get to actually live the rest of their lives, Armie walks back over to him, and wraps an arm around his shoulder, pulling him into his side.

Or he tries to anyway, Timmy doesn’t let him.

Feeling his stomach sink again, all the relief he just felt evaporating within seconds, Armie turns to look at Timmy with a confused frown. “Timmy? This is good, isn’t it? We get… We get more time.”

“Yeah…” Timmy murmurs, not sounding happy at all.

“What’s wrong?” Armie asks again, hoping maybe Timmy would answer him this time. “Do you… Do you regret what we did?”

Timmy turns to look at Armie, but only holds his gaze for a couple of seconds, before it drops to the floor. Armie sees him chewing nervously on his bottom lip as he sucks in a deep breath, and he just knows, whatever Timmy is about to say, it’s gonna tear his soul to pieces.

“I… I don’t know, I – If I’d known we were going to survive, I don’t…” He looks back up at Armie, a single tear running down his cheek, as he chokes out his next few words. “I just… I’m sorry.”

“I don’t understand.” Armie frowns, swallowing back tears. “I thought…”

Even though it was what he’d expected all along, having Timmy actually say it out loud, it tore Armie’s soul to pieces – so much for finding the missing piece of himself and becoming whole, right now he was more alone and broken than he’d been in ages.

A small part of him didn’t want to believe it, but he’d been right. This entire time, Timmy never actually wanted him, he’d lied, right to his face, making Armie think he was actually important to him, when clearly, Timmy didn’t give a single fuck about him – At least not in the way Armie had so desperately wanted.

He should have known. He shouldn’t have let his guard down and start to _hope,_ because you know what they say about hope – it breeds eternal misery – and now look at him.

Timmy tries to reach out and take his hand, but as soon as he feels Timmy’s touch, Armie flinches and pulls back.

“Armie…” He can hear the _pity_ in Timmy’s voice, and he absolutely fucking hates it. He doesn’t want his pity, he just wanted…

He just wanted him.

“No, I can’t believe you.” Armie shakes his head, feeling tears well up in his eyes. “I mean, I knew you were a great actor, I just… I never realized you could be this cruel.”

Timmy looks a little like Armie just punched him in the gut – which, _good,_ he deserved to feel even just a little bit of the pain that was radiating through Armie’s broken heart right now _–_ before his face twists into anger.

“You wanna talk about being cruel?! How’s using me to cheat on your wife and getting mad at _me_ for actually having a conscience?!” He spits out, making Armie’s eyebrows practically hit his hairline in surprise.

“What?” Armie doesn’t think he’s been this confused in fucking years, because what the fuck does Elizabeth have to do with any of this? They haven’t been a thing for so long, he’d genuinely forgotten what it feels like to have her referred to as his wife by someone he actually knows.

The media still didn’t know any better, of course, but Timmy? Why… Why would he even bring her up? Least of all _now?_

“You heard me.” Timmy spits out, crossing his arms in front of himself. “So don’t you fucking come here and lecture me about being cruel.”

“You…” Armie looks around the room, desperately hoping for some kind of clue to tell him why the fuck Timmy would think he’d reconnected with his wife without telling him. And then he remembers, the text.

Timmy must have mistaken Armie’s phone for his own – which, considering they look exactly the same, who could blame him? – and he must have seen Elizabeth’s text and just assumed that when she said she and the kids were excited to see him, she still meant it as before.

“Timmy, no.” He shakes his head, running a hand down his face. “I didn’t cheat on Elizabeth with you.”

“Yes, you did.” Timmy frowns, before pinching the bridge of his nose with a sigh and looking down at the floor with a humorless chuckle. “I mean, it takes two to tango, so I blame myself too. I just…”

“No.” Armie cuts him off, taking a small step closer. “I’m telling you, I didn’t cheat on Elizabeth with you.” When Timmy still doesn’t look up, Armie reaches out slowly, using two fingers to gently tilt Timmy’s head up. “Timmy, come on, you know I’m getting a divorce.”

“What?!”

“Yeah, I mean, why are you acting so surprised? You know this. We’ve been separated for nearly a year already.” Judging by the way Timmy’s eyes keep getting wider, and his jaw practically hitting the ground, Timmy didn’t, in fact, already know that.

Which, what the fuck?

He’s 100% sure he told him. He had to have done. There is no fucking way, he’d just _forget_ to tell one of his best friends that he was getting a divorce. Just no way.

And yet, as he desperately searches his memory, Armie comes up entirely blank.  


_Shit._

He does, however, find plenty of occasions where he was _going to_ tell him, before something else came up, or they got interrupted by god knows what else. “Fuck, I never told you?”

“ _N_ _o!”_ _T_ immy exclaims, looking extremely frustrated. “You think… You think I would have waited until the end of the fucking world to tell you I love you if I’d known you were getting divorced?!”

This time, Armie was the one feeling like he’d just been punched in the gut, but in a good way, blinking back at Timmy, he finds his voice giving up on him at the worst possible time, leaving him to whisper, “...You love me?”

“Yes! You stupid son of a bitch, I’ve been in love with you since fucking _Crema_.”

“Me too.” Armie smiles, laughing a little when Timmy’s anger is once again replaced by wide eyed surprise.

“ _W_ _hat?_ ”

“I wasn’t lying when I told everyone I fell in love with you back there, I just…” Armie smiles slightly sheepishly while shrugging a shoulder. “I’m not going to lie to you, it did take me a while to realize it.”

“When…When did you realize?” Timmy asks quietly, stepping closer and taking Armie’s hand in his. When their fingers slot together, Armie breathes out a deep breath, and feels his heart start to slowly piece itself together as well.

“Rome.” Armie smiles sadly, and Timmy sucks in a pained breath, giving his hand a light squeeze. “Yeah, so you know, naturally, the first thing I did was to shove that discovery into the back of my mind, and overcompensate like _fuck_.”

He still can’t look back at that time and not feel embarrassed at his own behavior, the fucking tracksuits, god what had he been thinking. “Then there was Austin, and I… I asked Elizabeth for a divorce the next day.”

“Shit. That actually explains a lot.” Timmy smiles sadly. “I thought the reason she started acting so cold towards me was because of my speech, that she realized… That she’d finally seen right through me and realized that I actually was head over heels in love with her husband, for real. But all this time, it was… You.”

“Yeah.” Armie smiles, reaching out and lightly tracing Timmy’s lips with his fingertips, before settling his hand at the back of Timmy’s neck, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“It was never your fault, she actually used to tease me about you having a crush on me, she thought it was _cute_.” He shakes his head, looking down at Timmy and chuckling humorlessly. “Turns out it wasn’t as cute when I realized I loved you back.”

Timmy smiles softly back at him, and slowly gets on his tip toes, pressing a kiss to Armie’s lips. Armie wraps his arms around Timmy’s waist, and lets himself melt into it. He lets Timmy’s lips soothe all the hurt, heal all the pain, and fill his soul with nothing but love and happiness.

“I need to know though.” Armie whispers a little later as they’re trying to get their breath back, his nose just barely touching Timmy’s, and his hand is still cupping Timmy’s cheek, his thumb lightly strokes across his cheekbone. “After everything that happened yesterday, why would you ever assume I’d just… Drop you and go back to Elizabeth?”

Timmy shrugs, nervously biting his bottom lip, and taking a step back to clear his head. “I don’t know. I guess… I just thought that, maybe –” He shrugs again, swallowing deeply before looking up into Armie’s eyes.

“Maybe the person you’d choose to spend your time with when you think you’re going to die, isn’t the same person you’d choose when you know you’re going to live.”

“Timmy.” Armie breathes out, smiling sadly before pulling him into a searing kiss – pouring every bit of emotion he’s ever felt towards Timmy into that kiss, hoping against hope that it translated. Judging by the wide smile, and happy little laugh that escaped Timmy’s lips when they separated, it must have done.

“For the record,” Armie whispers, kissing him again, “nothing has changed for me, I still want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

* * *

A few years later, at their wedding, their choice of song for their first dance raise a few eyebrows – but to them, it’s absolutely perfect.

_ Bastille – I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing/It's The End Of The World As We Know It [[X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X3YxI3KfuIY)] _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaand we're done! \o/
> 
> First things first - I am in awe of my own html skills, I thought I'd forgotten all of that, but look at me go. (discard this if the music player doesn't work after all hahahaha)
> 
> Second - There are two quotes in there that I cannot take credit for at all. First one is the hope breeds eternal misery one, which, I stole that from Pretty Little Liars ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> The other quote is paraphrased, because I read it in a fic years and years ago and it stuck with me, but, I can't remember exactly how it went. Anyway, that's the person you want to spend time with when you think you're gonna die vs person you want when you know you're gonna live quote. I'm prettttttyyyyyy sure it came from a Steve/Bucky fic? Because it sounds like something my soft epilogue deserving boys would say, but, don't quote me on that, cause it could come from somewhere completely different. Either way, not mine, stole it. Sorry.
> 
> Third - I cannot believe how many of you actually thought I was going to kill them. I mean, I know I'm depressed, but I'm not _evil._ This was always going to be a fake-out, because the alternative is just. No. I read one non fake-out end of the world fic once, seven years ago, and I'm still upset. Because at the time, I didn't know it wasn't a fake-out, I just assumed, and then I got to the end and everyone died, and just, _no._
> 
> Fourth - I know I didn't really explain a lot of the science behind the end of the world scare in this, but hey, it's fiction, who needs science? (But basically, it'd be like that one enormous asteroid that everyone just fucking didn't see until it went right by us and all the scientists were like "lol well shit" Also, I'd probably find a way to blame Elon Musk and his goddamn satellites.)
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this fic, despite it taking twice as long as I expected to post it, at least it is fucking finished! ❤️


End file.
